A False Ever After
by The Independent Reader
Summary: She looked at the mysterious man who was standing at their doorstep. The winter weather outside made her get goosebumps under her nightgown. What will happen to Belle and Adam's relationship when his father comes back after supposedly being dead?
1. Chapter1

**Welcome to my first BATB fanfic. I was so inspired so I just had to try for myself. I hope you enjoy and please please please review. I need all the feedback I can get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beauty and the Beast franchise. Only this version of the idea.**

_Adam's childlike footsteps were heard running up the grand stair case in pursuit of horror. He ran to his late mother's bedroom and looked around at his familiar hiding place to get away from his father. He could still feel her presence then and could almost hear her gentle voice reading to him like she always did before the accident. It felt...normal. To interrupt his memory of his beloved mother, he felt a sharp pain go up his leg as his father-_

He sat up in bed with a jolt and groaned inwardly. "Another dream about that horrible man..." He thought to himself. He slowly got out of his bed as to not wake up the smaller figure who was sleeping deeply next to him. He went over to the stained glass French doors and opened them. He made his way onto the balcony deep in thought.

"My father...such a fool...an abusive low life..." He was muttering to himself. "Adam?" A soft voice said from behind him and he sighed. "I'm sorry..." He took her hand and kissed her head. "I didn't mean to wake you." He tucked some of her soft brown hair behind her ear. "It's okay...I woke for my own reasons." She smiled happily. "Feel this."

She took his hand and placed it on her belly. He could feel movement underneath his sweaty palm. "Wow..." He said breathless. His eyes lit up and his wife smiled at him. He bent down and kissed her stomach then kissed her lips briefly.

"We're over halfway there. Tomorrow will be five months." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her back to bed. They laid down with each other. They slept peacefully that night and Adam forgot about the dream that was troubling him a short while ago.

Belle awoke and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Adam and saw the rising and falling of his chest. She slid gently off the bed and walked out of the room. She stretched her back gently, the back pain was getting worse every day it seemed. She made her way down the stairs, slowly but surely.

The castle seemed quiet and as Belle made it to the foyer she realized it was too quiet. "It's early..." She reasoned her paranoid mind. She checked the grandfather clock that was against the wall. 5 am. She never wakes up this early, but rather with her husband a few hours later. The pregnancy was taking a toll on her. Back pain, irregular sleep hours, food cravings.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she bit her lip. A visitor as this time of day? She swiftly went towards the entrance and slowly opened the large oak door. She looked at the mysterious man who was standing at their doorstep. The winter weather outside made her get goosebumps under her nightgown.

"May...I help you?" Belle shuddered not only from the chill of the wind. The man wore a black cape and had greying hair. He had familiar piercing blue eyes. He gave Belle a menacing smile and Belle stepped back slightly out of fear. "Who are you?" Belle sneered, finding some courage. "Your father-in-law." He laughed as Belle had a flicker of fear in her eyes. "I'm home." He pushed past her into the castle.


	2. Chapter2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beauty and the Beast franchise. Only the idea of this particular story. **

"Excuse me?!" Belle said feeling violated. "You can't just come into our home and-" Belle fell back onto her bottom and touched her cheek. She felt a stinging sensation.

_He just hit me..._

Belle stood as fast as her pregnant state would allow her too and backed into the wall as the man came closer to her. Belle picked up her breathing pace.

"It is not your home!" He came almost nose to nose with her. "It's Adams and mine!" She fought back not about to let this man control her like this. He slapped her again. Harder this time. Belle gasped and felt tears started to sting at the back of her eyes.

"Adam is my husband..." she squeaked out quietly. "I will not allow my son to marry some peasant girl!"

_He already did..._But she thought better than to back talk to avoid getting back handed for a third time.

He looked down at her stomach. "Well...well well. This will not do. Not do at all." She looked at him confused. "W-what?" She stammered. "I refuse you and your filthy child to be a part of this family." Belle's mouth dropped open. "I beg your pardon-" Belle started to say sternly but was interrupted by him punching her in the stomach. Hard.

Belle screamed out and fell to the floor, curling into a ball and holding her stomach.

"How dare you?!" Adam came rushing down the stairs and ran to his wife's side. "She's pregnant!" He stood again and looked at his father. He froze when recognizing him. "That was the point." The man said. "I thought you...were dead-"

"Well you thought wrong. I left you to fend for yourself. There's a difference." The man said coldly.

"Why did you punch her?!" Adam clenched his fists and his face started heating up. "Adam you know how I would have approved if you married a princess...but she is a nasty peasant girl." Adam stepped forward to defend the love of his life but heard Belle start to sob. He dropped down to assist her. He picked her up in his arms. "Get out of here!" Adam screamed. "You know that's impossible. Now that I'm here it's more than my right to be living on my property. I'm the king!"

Adam knew he was right. Defeated he walked by his father and started to head up the stairs. "I'll find a way." He muttered.

He laid Belle down on bed carefully and went to their bedroom doorway and called for help. "Mrs. Potts! Lumiere! Cogsworth!"

In a few minutes they came rushing in. Mrs. Potts gasped at the sight of Belle who was crying and holding her stomach. Lumiere and Cogsworth looked at their Master with a look of concern. "He's back. Daniel, my father." There eyes widened. "Cogworth call for a doctor, he punched Belle's stomach. We need to make sure the baby's okay." He nodded and left.

"What can I do Monsieur?" Lumiere asked still stunned. "Go find where he is. Talk to him and find out his motive for this. You're his most faithful servant." Quivering Lumiere nodded and left the room.

Mrs. Potts was at Belle's side and wiping her cheeks. "Mrs. Potts...could you give Belle and I a moment? You can comfort her soon." Mrs. Potts nodded and left.

Belle looked at him with sad, broken eyes. "Oh Belle..." his heart broke at the sight of her and what had happened. He picked her up and sat down on the bed himself, placing her in his lap.

She began to cry again and he let her, holding her silently. But he knew that his father was not finished just yet.


	3. Chapter3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beauty and the Beast franchise. I only own the story.**

Belle had woken up with Mrs. Potts holding her hand and looking relieved seeing Belle awake. "Mrs. Potts?" Belle tried sitting up. "No no, dear. Rest." Belle shook her head. "I want to see Adam..." Belle got out of bed and went into the hallway. She made her way to Adam's study and went over to the door. She stopped dead in her tracks while she heard people talking behind the door.

"Adam, she is not princess material! She's about as useful as a maid!" Belle's face heated up in anger. "She's not a maid! She's my wife! The best princess this castle could ask for! She's smart, beautiful and about to be the mother of my child." He smiled as he talked about her. "Lucky for you, the baby's okay...if the baby wasn't-" Belle leaned her head more closely to the door to hear better. "What would you possibly do son?"

Belle felt a hard kick from the baby and gasped out of surprise. There was silence inside the study. Belle bit her lip and started to quickly walk away. She was about to be back in the west wing when a voice cut her short.

"Well won't you come inside to join our little conversation?" King Daniel smirked. "Father don't." Adam growled. "I would rather stay in the dungeon than speak to you!" Belle said disgusted. "Oh what a marvelous idea..." said Adam's father under his breath.

"Come on Belle..." Adam took Belle's hand and brought her back to the bedroom. Mrs. Potts was gone, leaving the master suite empty for them to talk privately.

"The baby's okay." Adam reassured her. "The doctor left about an hour ago." Belle nodded. "I know Adam...the baby gave a pretty hard kick." Belle looked away and sat on the bed. "Belle...my love..." She crossed her arms as Adam knelt in front of her. "I know things are difficult right now-"

"I don't feel safe here anymore, Adam." He sighed and his heart broke at hearing what his wife said.

He let his happen to her...and he couldn't let it happen again.

Adam and Belle when to bed shortly after their conversation but Belle was helplessly staring up at the ceiling. Adam had his arm loosely wrapped around her waist.

Poor Adam...wanted so much to protect her and all he did was blame himself for what happened.

Belle slowly slipped out from under her husband's arm and started walking to her personal library. All she could do was think about King Daniel and how shaken she was. She needed to read. She needed a distraction.

She made it to her sanctuary and started looking for her favorite Shakespeare play.

_Where is it...?_

"Looking for this?" Adam's father stood in the doorway holding Belle's copy of Romeo and Juliet. "How did you-" Belle looked at him surprised and confused.

"Let's go for a walk."


	4. Chapter4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, only this story.**

"I don't think I want to..." Belle said sheepishly.

"Choose not to and your beloved book will go in the fireplace." Belle breathed in harshly and started to follow him out of the library. "Good chose, mademoiselle."

_It's madame..._

"Where are we going?" Belle started wringing her hands. "Just for a walk. I want to speak with my daughter-in-law." Belle clenched her jaw. "Thought I wasn't anything but a useless maid..." She remembered how much it hurt her that he said that hours before.

"Maybe I can make light of the situation." He sighed. Belle wasn't paying any attention to where they were walking. She just kept her eyes on the floor, despite listening to what he had to say very carefully. "What makes you want to do that?" Belle asked realizing they were now in the cell tower. He grabbed her upper arm. "Because I won't have to worry about you." He threw her into the cell and shut the door swiftly before Belle could stop him.

"What are you doing?!" She cried. "You can't just keep me in here!" He locked the door and shoved the only key to the cell in his boot. She gripped the bars. "Please...let me go..." she begged.

_"You really want to take your fathers place?" _

_"Come into the light..." He stepped into the light to reveal a ceature, something she has never seen before. Belle's heart stopped. _

_"Well?" He asked his voice raised. _

_"We have a deal." She dropped to her knees and cried as her father was taken away. _

Belle had a memory of that day that was so vivid but that was a memory that would soon lead to falling in love with the Beast.

This was vastly different. She would rather go through her time with the Beast a hundred times then be a prisoner by his father.

"You better hope that child's a boy...it's the only way your baby will be safe." He gave her a toothy, greed filled grin.

"What...what are you..." Belle couldn't get her words out. "A heir, mademoiselle. I need a grandson to carry on the family name and stature!"

"You're cruel!" She cried.

Daniel took the worn down novel from his inside jacket pocket and threw the book out the window. Belle teared up and shut her eyes. "You're despicable." She said but with much less fight in her voice.

Then she remembered something. "Adam. Adam will find me." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter...he won't be able to help you much without the key."

She ignored his last remark and a curious infested question swarmed her head. "And after the baby is born?" He grinned again, proud of his plan. "You're banned from the castle and my son."

"Adam won't let this happen! He loves me!"

"I guess we'll find out."


	5. Chapter5

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

Belle kept singing the song lyrics over and over again softly to her belly. Waiting for Adam...for someone...

She was tallying off the days she's been trapped in there and it's been a month now that she was locked in that dark...damn cell. Adam and all her other servant friends no where to be found. Her only visitor...unfortunately was Daniel. He brought her meal three times a day to keep her nourished. He was only doing it for the child growing inside of her.

_He thought he was entitled to her child...her and Adam's child. _She bitterly thought this at least once a day.

She just kept on wondering why no one had found her yet. But why would they? No one comes into the cell tower. They didn't hold any prisoners. Well...they didnt use to.

_"How come Adam hasn't found me yet? Surely he has been looking." She found herself asking her father in law. "Only because I told him you ran away." He shrugged like it was nothing. "He hasn't been home since I've put you in here...must be searching everywhere for you." Belle's heart broke slightly. "What about the other servants? Do they know of the same? They think I'm not in the castle?" _

_"Rumors spread quickly Belle." _

That line hit her heart like an ice pick.

Days later-

_"Surely you can get me something to read...it's quite boring up here." She tried lightening the weight on her heart. Hoping for something happy in her life. "And surely you must know it's not right for a women to read." _

_"How could I forget?" She said glumly as he walked down the stairs after giving her dinner. _

One more month went by before Adam returned to the castle.

Adam returned from his long journey and shut the door behind him.

The servants came running towards him. "Nothing." He sighed. "All over the whole country in two months...and nothing..."

The servants walked slowly away from him to give him some space. His Belle...was gone and he had no idea where she was.

Why would she run away?

_She didn't feel safe here...she said it to your face. _

But she always felt safe with him. Always.

He made it to the west wing and tried the mirror again. It hasn't been working well since the curse was lifted. It didn't bother them much but now...

"Show me my wife...please."

This time instead of it remaining on his reflection, it flickered. It was a millisecond long but it was his wife shivering in the cell tower.

_Holy..._

He ran up the stairs to the cell tower and saw his beautiful but sickly looking wife.


	6. Chapter6

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Beauty and the Beast. Only this particular story.**

Belle remembers that last day she saw King Daniel.

_"You're just gonna leave me here?" She asked. "I'll be back soon." He rolled his eyes. "Only for a couple days."_

The weather continued to slowly get colder everyday. All Belle wore was a thin cotton night gown. There was no heat provided in the cell tower.

_"But I'll starve...the baby with starve." He shook his head. "You'll be fine." He groaned and left. _

Belle tried screaming for someone till no end but it didn't help. There was no chance that a servant would be anywhere near the cell tower. There was no reason for them to be. After four days, no sign of the King. Belle had never been so hungry in her life. The temperature reached to below zero.

_I'm going to die in here. _

Adam ran into the cell tower and saw Belle curled into a ball on the ground. She was shivering uncontrollable but she didn't notice because of how numb she was. Her white cotton night gown was dirty and her hair matted. Belle didn't notice Adam come in.

"Belle. Belle!" He ran to the cell and dropped to his knees. He started reaching through the bars towards her. "Adam..." she muttered but she wasn't looking at him.

Adam could just reach her face and stroked her cheek. It was ice cold. "Oh no..." He quickly ran down the stairs to find some staff to help him.

"Help! Anyone!" He began running down the hall in search of someone.

"Lumiere!" He ran up to him. "Sir?" Replied the former candelabra. "Find any staff you come across. I need blankets, warm clothes, food, water..." he kept rambling on. "And when you get everything and other staff to help go to the cell tower."

"Sir, the cell tow-"

"Just do it!" Adam was already running down the hall and rounded the corner. He nearly ran face first into his father. "You-"

Adam punched his father squarely on the nose. His father spit out blood and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"So you've found her." He smirked.

"She's close to dying right now! She's freezing cold and is shaking...she's ill!" Adam made for another swing but was blocked but his fathers palm.

"Actions like that will get you no where."

"Give me the key!" Adam growled.

"Sorry...but I unfortunately cannot do that."

"And why not?!"

"The key is locked away in an enchanted lock box that won't be able to open until Belle goes into labor."

"WHAT?!" Adam's yell was so loud that he sounded like the Beast again and was heard all throughout the castle.

Belle lifted her head. "Adam?" She said through a hoarse whisper.

"Madame!" Mrs. Potts came up the cell tower stairs with all the other staff on her heels. They all held piles of warm materials and several hot trays of food and tea.

They started shoving the material of clothes through the bars and the trays of food into the mini door. She was unresponsive. "What do we do?" Cogsworth cried. Mrs. Potts picked up one of the cups of tea and sighed. "This will burn..." she poured it onto Belle's head.

Belle sat up with a scream almost as loud as Adam's roar minutes earlier. Adam eyed his father and started running back to the tower. He ran in and pushed through the staff to see his wife finally awake. She was bundled in layers of blankets and looked up at him with weak eyes.

"Did you travel for two months with out me?" She smiled.


	7. Chapter7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beauty and the Beast franchise. Only this story.**

It has been two days since Adam and Belle were reunited after two months and Adam has not left the cell tower once. Adam and the staff have tried to make the cell feel more cozy for Belle. There were piles of books along the one cell wall and after given the supplies, Belle made herself a little bed. Adam too created himself a bed on the other side of the bars because he stayed with her each night.

They now had their hands glued together through the bars. "You don't have to stay here...I'll be okay...I'm warm and full of delicious food."

Belle finally was out of her nightgown and into more weather appropriate clothes which was a puffy green dress. Sure to keep her warmer than her preferable blue one. Unfortunatly she was unable to get clean and she felt gross after not bathing for two months.

"Are you crazy?" Adam shook his head. "I'm never leaving your side." Belle looked at him sadly. "I would rather you go looking for a solution to get me out of here than keeping me company..." she teared up just wanting a proper bed and for her arms to be wrapped around her husband.

"I know you do Belle but I don't think there's a way..." He massages her palm with his thumb. "He used magic."

Belle nodded. "I know..."

"I almost forgot..." He smiles and reaches into his pocket. He takes out a book with a beautiful cover. He handed it to her and she read the title. She gasped. "Adam...is this the original edition?" He nodded. "Yep. I went all the way to Verona to get it for you."

"During your adventure?" She asked and smirked. "It was far from adventurous. I was panicked during that trip..."

"I know. Nevermind. Sorry I brought it up." She traces her finger over the Romeo and Juliet title. "Thank you Adam."

He nodded. _Anything for her._

"What are we gonna do...when the baby comes?" She looked into Adam's piercing blue eyes. "Sure I'll be set free but he'll take the baby from me if it's a boy and kill it if it's a girl...and then I'll be shipped off somewhere." Belle looked down glumly.

"I know...I've thought about it too. But he won't succeed Belle." He played with her wedding ring. "How can you be so sure?" She asks feeling hopeless.

"I won't let him touch you or the baby." He smirks at her. "And if _my_ plan goes right he'll be dead before the baby even arrives."


	8. Chapter8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. Only this story.**

Belle sucked in a breath. "But-"

"Don't look at me that way Belle..." Adam looked ashamed. "He's your father..." Belle said quietly. "A father that hurt you and has you locked in my own tower." Adam cupped her cheek.

"Was he always like this?" She placed her hand on top of his.

Adam clenched his jaw. "It's hard to talk about...my past."

Belle opened her mouth to respond when Daniel came into view. She closed her mouth immediately at the sight of him and let go of Adam's hand.

Adam stood up and glares at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with our lovely prisoner here-"

"I am not a prisoner!" Belle cried. She stood up too. "I'm the princess of this castle!"

"I'm afraid you're not." He smiled and showed Adam a document. Adam grabbed it from him and got red in the face. "You didn't-"

"I believe I did. Belle you no longer are nothing but a prisoner and the kingdom are now made aware of it. People our horrified, including your father." Belle teared up. "Where's my father?" Belle gripped the bars. "He's tried to come into the castle several times now but I made orders he was not allowed to set foot here." Daniel took the document out of Adam's hands just as he was about to crinkle it up and throw it out the window. "You divorced us?!" He raged. "How can you even do that without our presence?!"

"I'm the king." He smiled.

Adam turned to Belle. "Darling, I'm going to figure this out okay?" He kisses her deeply, crushed inside not being able to hold her. "I'll be back this evening." He glares at his father and rushed out of the tower.

Daniel came up to Belle and gleamed at her. "Still going to fight?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Adam sure will."

Daniel grabbed her hand and ripped the wedding ring off of her finger. Belle's eyes flooded with tears. "Why are you doing this?"

"Let me tell you a story." Daniel sat down on a nearby stool that Belle remembers hitting Lumiere with. She pushed the memory away.

She crosses her arms and slowly sat back down. "Fine." It's not like she had anything better to do.

"I remember when I was Adam's age, I fell in love with his mother." He seemed disgusted with that fact. Belle looked at him confused.

"She was a maiden like you but I didn't care because she was breathtakingly beautiful. Years went by and when Adam came into our lives I was told that I couldn't expand my kingdom because my wife didn't have any royal blood." He started tracing his finger over Belle's wedding ring, over the engraved writing:

_Tale as old as time._

Belle watched him and her heart's pace sped up. "Why is that a rule?" She asked not taking her eyes off the ring.

"Tradition. I suppose."

_The accident. _

_"What happened to your mother Adam?" Belle asked kindly. "Something she drank...it was poisoned. She was the one person I could talk to comfortably..."_

**_"I hated my father."_**

"You caused the accident." Belle realized. She took her eyes off the ring and looked at her father-in-law's face.

"You are a smart girl." The King smiled and placed her wedding ring safely in his pocket.

"But you loved her." Belle said softly.

"There's nothing more important than power Belle."

"Adam's not like that, he wouldn't care..."

"But I care!" The king stood. "I need my kingdom to be able to keep expanding and it needs to continue through generations! It won't be able to with you around and married to my son!"

"You're a monster!" Belle cried.

"I've heard that a lot." The king said nonchalantly and headed down the stairs.


	9. Chapter9

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Beauty and the Beast. I only created this story.**

Adam slammed the book shut in the library out of anger. The book he was reading called _Nuptial Law_ wasn't helping and he didn't know how to break the divorce.

_I suppose we'll have to get married again after she gave birth to our child. _

He had to find a way to get the cell open. He couldn't make Belle stay in there for two more months. She was only seven months pregnant. Sure...she was safe in there. Well fed, warm, had books to read. But he should be able to get to hold his wife while she goes through her pregnancy and comfort her.

_She's not your wife anymore. _

"To hell with that!" He screamed out loud.

"Master?" Lumiere and Cogsworth slowly made their way into the library.

"What?" He said a little harshly and they flinched. He relaxed a little. "Sorry..."

"We understand master...with everything you're going through." Lumiere spoke first. "We just wanted to inform you that Maurice has stayed outside and isn't giving up. It's awfully cold out there." Cogsworth added.

"Well, get him inside right away. Despite what my father wishes. Just don't draw attention to yourselves and get a room for him." Adam put the book back where it belonged on the shelf. "I'll go with him to see Belle when he's ready."

They nodded and left.

Adam sat down in the chair and yawned. He stared at the fire and started to doze off.

_Twelve year old Adam was looking at the scar on his leg from where his father had stabbed him. Abused since his mother had died. _

_Before his mother's death it was verbal abuse, but now that she's gone his father openly injured him physically. Even in front of the staff. _

_All the staff wanted to do was help him but Adam never noticed. He was slowly starting to become his father with no good role model like his mother to guide him in the right path. _

_Becoming the Beast was his fate. Belle was his miracle. _

_"Sit up straight." _

_Adam quickly changed his posture as he ate his soup, his father sitting at the other end of the table. _

_"You'll never become a good King if you can't even do something as simple as sitting up straight!" He father boomed. _

_Adam dropped his spoon on the table with a clatter. His hand was shaking. _

_"No dinner for you tonight. Go to your room." Adam stood from the table and walked by his father, who tripped him on the way out. "You'll never be good enough."_

_I'll never be good enough._

Adam shook his head and wiped his eyes. "That bastard." He muttered.

"Sir?"

He turned his head and saw Maurice standing in the doorway. "Ready?"

Maurice nodded.

They made their way to the cell tower.

"How was your art convention? Belle has said how much she missed you." Adam tried to make friendly talk with the man.

Adam still felt so guilty of how he treated Maurice when he kept him as prisoner and then Belle took his place. No matter how much Maurice had said he forgave him.

"It was fine. Thank you. I've missed her too. If only this hasn't forestalled me from coming inside, I could've seen her sooner."

On their walk there Adam updated Maurice on everything that was happening.

"Divorced?" Maurice held Belle's hand through the bars as they spoke.

Adam nodded while closing his eyes.

Belle sat quietly because she was exhausted.

They had been talking for hours and clearly Belle wanted to get some sleep.

"Belle you should get some rest. So should we." Maurice stood and kissed his daughter's hand.

She nodded slowly and yawned. "Okay..." She laid down in bed and was asleep instantly. Adam smiled sadly at her and then the men made their way back down the tower steps.

Maurice bid him goodnight and Adam went back into the library.

_How can I go to sleep? I can't face Belle without a solution. _

He was about to pick up another book on legal matters for help when a voice was heard behind him.

"I have a solution."

He turned around and was looking at the enchantress he hasn't seen in over a decade. When he was cursed.


	10. Chapter10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. Just this story.**

Adam held the book up as some sort of protection.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to curse you again. You learned your lesson." She took her hood down and looked at Adam solemnly.

"Then why...why are you here?" Adam put the book down slowly.

"To help you and Belle."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm not an evil enchantress Adam. I do have morals." She smiled slightly at him. "When I cursed you I helped set your fate right. Your state of mind changed, becoming noble and you fell in love."

Adam didn't return the smile. "I get it...you're still upset with me but maybe I can set things right between us."

"How?"

"I can help get Belle out of that cell." Adams eyes lit up. "Really? By unlocking the enchanted lock box to get the key?"

The enchantress shook her head. "No...I can not interfere with other magic but I can speed up Belle's pregnancy to when she'll have the child. Hence, getting her out of the cell."

Adam finally smiled back at her. "You can do that?" He saw her nod. "And you will do that?"

"I want to help you in any way that I can. You deserve it." She retrieved her wand from her sleeve. Adam winced slightly, flashbacks coming to him. "I'll do it now...I wouldn't recommend waiting."

"I whole heartedly agree." Adam said quickly. "I want her out of there as quick as possible."

The enchantress made an infinity sign with a motion of her wand, gold specks flying out of it. When she finished she put her wand back into her sleeve for save keeping. "You have approximately five minutes before Belle goes into labor." She gave him one last smile. "Good luck."

Adam watched her fade into oblivion.

"Five minutes is just what I need." He smirked and ran out of the room. He went to Maurice's room and knocked rapidly on the door. The older man opened it with a look of concern on his face.

"Go to the cell tower and wait with Belle. I'll be there in a moment."

"Sir-"

"No time to explain." He started running down the hall to find the staff he was looking for.

"Lumiere! Cogsworth!" He found them looking relieved. "Where's my father?"

"In the dining room, eating." They replied simultaneously.

"Do you happen to know where he keeps that darned lockbox?" They nodded. "It's in the study. But why?" Lumiere asked.

"Keep him distracted in that dining room. Belle's about to give birth and he can't know. We'll take her to her fathers house so her and the baby are safe. And one of you get Mrs. Potts!" He started running in the direction of his study.

"Wasn't she only seven months pregnant?" Cogsworth asked Lumiere. Lumiere shrugged. "Well we don't want harm done to the princess...just do what he says." Cogsworth rolls his eyes. "Fine."

Adam snuck into the library and started searching around. "Where would it be...where would it be...?" He kept muttering to himself.

_Meanwhile in the cell tower..._

Belle awoke to some discomfort in her belly. She sat up with a grunt.

_That's odd. Why does my stomach look so much big- _

She suddenly felt warm water run down her leg.

_What?_

Maurice came to her behind the bars.

"Father...I think my water just broke...I don't understand...it's only been seven months."

_Back in the study..._

_Where the hell is it? What does it even look like? Guess I'll know it when I see it..._

He was looking through all the desk drawers and shelves but no sign of the lockbox. He kept looking everywhere for over five minutes.

_Belle's probably in labor already..._

"Where's Adam?" Belle cried just as Mrs. Potts arrived and ended up next to Maurice. Belle was struggling through her first contraction.

"I can't have this baby trapped in here alone!"

"You're not alone! We're right here darling!" Mrs. Potts assured.

"Yes but I'll still have to do it alone! I can't!" Belle sobbed.

She had another contraction and cried out.

"Stay calm...stay calm..." Maurice took Belle's hand.

Adam grabbed his fathers cloak and reached into the pocket. He pulled out a little black box and opened it, inside there was the cell's key.

Adam grabbed it and ran up the tower steps. On his way he heard Belle crying out.

"Everyone standback! I found the key." He unlocked the door and finally his Belle was back in his arms.

"Adam..." she teared up.

"I'm here." He kisses her and then pulls away. "Come on we must go..."

He picks her up bridal style and carried her out of the cell. Maurice and Mrs. Potts follow.

Belle feels another contraction coming and whimpers.

"Belle...I need you to hold it in or my father will hear."

"I'll...I'll try." She put her head against his chest.

He made it down the grand staircase and could hear Lumiere and Cogsworth rambling on in the dining room.

"Will you two let me go into my study?!" He heard his father say.

He started running towards the door and shut it once the four of them were in the cold outside.

"Okay Belle...let it out."

She did so as he placed her on his horse and he got on behind her. Mrs. Potts and Maurice mounted another horse themselves.


	11. Chapter11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. Only this story. **

Adam picked Belle up and off the horse, following Mrs. Potts and Maurice into the cottage.

Belle was cringing, her contractions getting closer and closer together. Adam was led into Belle's room and laid her down on the bed.

"Alright you two need to leave...I have to get her out of that enormous dress that was keeping her warm." Adam looked at Mrs. Potts annoyed. "You may come back in a second." She reassured him.

Adam and Maurice waited in the hall for the next two minutes. Luckily Belle didn't seem to have a contraction because they didn't hear much of anything behind the door.

When they were let back in, Adam saw Belle had changed into a comfortable night gown. Adam knelt beside her and took her hand.

He tucked some of her hair out of her face. "Ready?" He whispered. She nodded slowly and kissed him quickly.

_Two hours later._

Belle delivered their child and it was a beautiful baby girl. Finally after giving birth, Belle was able to take a proper bath after two months of being in a cell.

She felt so relieved of so much stress and exhaustion that right when she was dressed in some comfy clothes and Mrs. Potts tucked her into bed she was asleep immediately. Adam sat beside her in the rocking chair, holding his daughter.

_Soon enough he'll notice us gone..._

What were they supposed to do now? Should they stay here for awhile until he figures out a safe plan?

Maurice was creating a crib downstairs for the baby and Mrs. Potts was warming up some water in the kettle.

"You're daughter is such a brave woman." Mrs. Potts smiled warmly at Maurice. "She gets it from her mother." He replied nodding.

"I don't know how she does it. She has so much fight inside her to stand up for what's right." He kept working on the crib. "She amazes me everyday."

_Back at the castle-_

"She's gone!" Daniel came running down the tower steps after suspecting something was going on. He came back to see Lumiere and Cogsworth. "You knew it was happening! You let my son take her away!"

"Where is she?!" He boomed at them. Lumiere and Cogsworth couldn't help but shake under the pressure. It felt all too familiar from years ago. Even though, they refused to tell him.

Daniel growled at them and stormed to the west wing and into the master bedroom where the couple had slept.

He grabbed the magic mirror that he once saw Adam use when he was spying eerily.

"Show me my son and the girl!" The mirror flickered to an image of a cottage bedroom. The girl was asleep in bed while his son was rocking with a baby in her arms.

"THEY HAD THE CHILD!" He yelled. It was heard all over the castle and Cogsworth jumped.

"We need to go and warn them!" The two faithful servants left the castle.

Belle woke up and looked over at Adam who was looking down at their daughter. She sat up slowly and Adam looked up at her, smiling.

"Hello darling." He whispered as to not wake the child in his arms. She returned the smile and adjusted the pillow behind her back for support against the headboard.

"We still need a name." She realized. Adam furrowed his brow in thought. "We haven't had much time to think about it with everything that happened." He replied.

They were silent for the next few minutes in concentration.

"Sky." Adam looked at Belle for confirmation. "We always look at the stars together so I thought-"

"I love it." Belle teared up and nodded. "I love it." She said again.

Adam stood and handed Sky over to Belle for her to get more time to hold her. He pulled the rocking chair up closer to the bed.

The couple watched their daughter in happiness for several minutes in silence.

The three members from the castle staff and Belle's father came bursting into the room.

"He knows." Lumiere said hastily.


	12. Chapter12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. Only this story.**

**_Thank you so much readers and reviewers who seem to be enjoying this story. Keep reading and reviewing for me to continue to make it better! Thank you so much! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been caught up in school work. Hope you enjoy!_**

Adam looked at Lumiere and just blinked. Belle looked down at Sky with worry and then back at the former candelabra.

"What can we do?" Was all she could say. Adam just sat there staring at his hands.

"Adam." She touches his hand and then he turns his head to look at her.

He sighs and stands from the rocking chair. "I'll go and take care of it on my own."

"Adam no." Belle shook her head. "I don't want you to get hurt. Please don't leave."

"But he's sure to come here!" Adam was shaking. "He's not coming anywhere near you or Sky."

The front door was heard, it's creaking giving it away. "Too late." Cogsworth squeaked.

Adam ran past the party standing in the doorway. Belle tried to go after him but her father stopped her from getting out of bed.

Adam stopped mid-stairs and just stared at his father.

"How did you do it?" His father had a smirk on his face. "It doesn't matter. Belle had our baby and there's nothing you can do about it." Adam replied confidently despite the rough feeling in his chest.

"Oh really...and what are you going to do to stop me?"

Adam fingered the dagger in his pocket.

_I'd be as bad as he is...but would be saving my family. _

_He's your family too._

_He was never the father I needed nor wanted. _

Adam jumped over the staircase railing, withdrawing his dagger, he pointed the blade at his father neck.

"I'm giving you this chance to leave the kingdom and never return! Never!" Adam backed him through the front doorway opening.

"You'd never kill me! You're too kind and gentle." He mocked Belle's voice.

"Leave at once!" Adam's hand shook. He couldn't control it.

His father was right. He would never kill him but he didn't want to be like his father. His father was selfish and unkind. Yes, Adam was like this too at one point but Belle changed him for the better and he would never become that young prince from a decade ago ever again.

"You're going into exile! I don't care where you go but it won't be in MY kingdom!" Adam pushed his father backwards onto the pavement.

"What's the gender?" Daniel stood and wiped off his cloak. "None of your business." Adam muttered.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Daniel grimaced.

Adam just stared at his father, unable to say anything. "I knew it." Daniel shook his head.

"No heir?" Daniel clenched his jaw with regret. "I should've killed the girl when I had the chance."

"What?!" Adam glares at his father.

"If I killed your precious lover we wouldn't have to worry about her useless offspring."

The feeling of the Beast came back into Adam's chest as he lunged at his father and dived the knife into his fathers arm. Not killing him but proving his point.

"You stabbed me!"

"Maybe you should take that as a cue to leave!" Adam pushed his father in the direction towards the exit of the village.

Daniel held his arm and grimaced. "Fine." He smirked as he exited the village and then later the kingdom all together.

_It wasn't over yet..._

Adam made his way back into the cottage, locking the door on his way inside. Belle came running down the stairs.

"I was watching from the window. Are you hurt?" She stroked his cheek and studied his face.

He nods. "Physically, I'm fine."

"And mentally?" Belle asked as he pushed past her. "Let's just get home." He avoided her question.

Belle sighed as Maurice came down holding the child.

Belle gratefully kissed her father's cheek and took her daughter from him. "Visit soon, Papa. I'll be writing."

_Hours later..._

Belle was asleep in their bed, the baby sleeping beside her in the crib.

Adam, in his study, was fidgeting in his desk chair. His dagger that was used earlier was sitting on the table before him. All he could do was stare at it.

_I should have killed him._


	13. Chapter13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, only this story.**

**_Thank you to the people who are reviewing! It makes my day!_**

_Five years later..._

Belle was in the library just as Sky burst into the room.

"Mama! Mrs. Potts said dinner was ready." Sky was holding the hand of her three year old brother.

Both children were exceptionally intelligent and both were highly curious of everything around them.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Belle set down her book and stood from her usual chair. She smiled as her son was reaching for her. She complied and picked him up.

"What have you two been doing all day today?" Belle blew a gentle raspberry on her sons neck which led him to squeal and laugh.

"Chip was playing with us outside!" He answered.

Belle's second pregnancy came as a surprise to the royal couple but they were just as thrilled with the second as with the first.

They named him Charlie.

He had chocolate brown hair, just like his mother's with piercing blue eyes like his father. Sky was the opposite. She had her fathers ginger colored hair but her mother's sparkling brown eyes.

They got both their smarts and lovely personalities from both parents. Including, the stubbornness.

"Well you must be very tired!" Belle exclaimed. "Now let's not keep Mrs. Potts waiting."

They went down to the dining room together. Their food was already set out from them. Four placemats with steaming cups of soup. They sat and waited a few minutes for Adam to join them but Belle wasn't surprised when he didn't show.

"Just go ahead and eat." Belle said trying not to show her disappointment.

After a few hours, the children had finished their dinner, were given their baths and Belle sat with them in front of the fireplace reading a story of their choice. It was a normal bedtime routine for them. Belle just longed for her husband to join them in the family time. He always did since Sky was born and so on when Charlie came into the world. Although, in the past month, Adam has been absent lately. More than he should. Sky even asked once.

_"Mommy? Where's daddy?" _

Even a three and five year old noticed.

Belle figured she shouldn't worry due to the fact he is the King and all of the kingdom.

_But that never stopped him before...something else is going on._

Belle tucked the children into their beds and wished them goodnight.

After not seeing Adam all day, she knew she had to confront him, even though he'll get all defensive about it.

_But he never went a whole day without spending time with his family..._

_He probably didn't even leave his study today. _

It started off with one night gone, then two a week, a few breakfasts absent, then to four nights a week...

_Does he even sleep in the same bed with me anymore?_

He always went to bed after her and woke up before her.

She couldn't remember the last time they had a private, intimidate, single moment together.

Belle slipped into his study and saw him right away in his desk chair, looking over a stack of papers.

"Adam?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" He didn't even look up at her.

"You didn't come to dinner." Belle said slowly coming up behind him and rubbing his back.

_That's ironic..._She thought to herself.

_"I'm not hungry!"_

_"Well if she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!"_

Belle shook her head away from the memory, trying to focus at the task at hand.

"I have a lot of work to do, Belle." He said it gently but it still stung.

"You say that everytime. It's always the same excuse." She stopped rubbing his back and sat on the loveseat.

He didn't answer and just kept working.

"I don't even see you enough anymore. Neither do your children. They need their father!" Belle stood and paced about the room.

Adam finally reacted and just set the quill down, rubbing his eyes.

"Belle...you don't understand-"

"Actually I do understand. Your work is far more important than your children and more importantly, your wife." She turned to leave and Adam grabbed her hand.

"Belle...listen." He bit his lip nervously.

"It's my father."


	14. Chapter14

**Hey guys! Oh my...it has been so long since I updated and I apologize. College is super busy and I've been having writers block. I'm still suffering from it but couldn't wait any longer to update so I'm sorry if it's a terrible chapter. There is some information spilled tho...so I hope it's sorta exciting. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, reads, likes, follows, or all the above. I love the support. **

**Enjoy!**

"Your father?" Belle repeated this question with the utmost disgust. "But he was gone...you exiled him from the kingdom."

"In all honesty Belle, I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Belle choked on her breath. "No..it's a good thing you didn't. You can't kill your own father." Adam crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Belle." He pauses, not sure how to form the words. "He's declared war on the kingdom."

She just stared at him with piercing eyes. "What does that mean?"

She knew exactly what it meant but it didn't make any logical sense.

_How did King Daniel find another kingdom to randomly just be put in charge there?_

"Adam...he just found another kingdom to rule?"

"I know how it sounds Belle but reading over these hundreds of documents...it seems like he took over the King that already ruled there. He was a terrible father and a terrible person but he has a brilliant way of getting what he wants."

Belle sits back down on the loveseat. "So he wants to take over this kingdom as well...get his revenge."

"Exactly." Adam sits next to her. "I'll figure out a plan Belle. I'll send a notice to the village. Get people to fight."

"You're not gonna fight are you?" He shakes his head and can't help but smile. "Don't worry, I won't be fighting physically, no." She sighs in relief.

"Good."

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending a lot of time with you and the kids." He brushes some of the hair off of her face. "I understand why now, I just wish you told me what was going on." She looks at him sadly.

"I'm done with this paperwork for now. I wanna spend some quality time with my wife tonight." She bites her lip, flashing a grin at him. "Yes...please do come to bed."

"Certainly your highness." Adam picks her up bridal style and carries her to bed.

-

"Gather the men now! I want a war to happen, not some decent tea party!"

King Daniel grunts as he slams down a book onto the table before him. His secondhand runs out of the room quickly.

"For god sakes, why is it so hard to start a god damn war?" He mutters to himself.

_It will all be worth it, in due time..the revenge and the heir._

"They have a second child now. A boy." He laughs to himself with glee.

"Two kinds of revenge. A stolen heir and a stolen kingdom."

_Two birds with one stone._


	15. Chapter15

**Hope you all had great holiday celebrations with family and happy new year! Since I'm on break I hope to finish this fanfic before I go back to school so I don't leave you guys waiting which I have a tendency to do. /**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Belle woke up the next morning to an empty bed on Adam's side.

_So much for family time. _

Belle slipped on her robe and slippers to help from the morning chill seeping through the closed windows. Leaving the West Wing she could hear giggling and imitations of growling. Going downstairs she saw her children running after her husband who was imitating his days as a beast.

Sky came up to her and pulled her hand. "Mommy, come play!" Belle nodded. "Of course, darling." Belle let her daughter lead her to the fun.

Adam stood tall and hugged his wife. "Good morning, your highness." He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Good morning, your majesty." She replied.

"Breakfast is ready." Chip peeked his head out into the hallway. Charlie and Sky whined. "Don't complain. You have all day to play." Adam gently scorned them. "Run along into the dining room. We'll be right there." Belle gave them an encouraging push in the right direction and eventually they obeyed.

"How are you doing?" Belle asked Adam and brushed hair off his face. "I'm just trying to figure everything out but I don't know completely how."

Belle nodded. "I'm sure...it's a complicated situation. I'm just so glad you're spending time with the kids."

He pecked her lips. "You were right. I haven't been around the past couple of weeks. This is important but they're more important."

Adam took Belle's hand and led her into the dining room. Charlie and Sky were sitting in their normal seats and their parents sat in theirs.

Mrs. Potts started pouring tea for Belle and Adam and gave the kids hot cocoa.

"She spoils you two. Be thankful." Adam flashes a smiles at Mrs. Potts and she just chuckles. "It's what I do best as an honorary grandmother."

In about five minutes breakfast is served and then another five minutes after that the young children have already finished.

"You're excused." Belle said. They run out quickly to find the dog to play with.

"Today I was thinking the four of us could go into town today and visit Maurice. Maybe do a little window shopping." Adam says in between bites of egg.

"That would be nice. You could use a break from work and I'm sure Sky and Charlie would love to see their Pop." Belle drank from her cup of tea. "I'm sure you would love to see your father." Adam corrected.

Belle shrugged. "Yes I would." She admitted.

Belle put on her long light blue gown. She would resort to her normal blue dress because it's more comfortable but since they were going into town she needed to be warm. Adam came out of the bathroom and grabbed his shirt, throwing it over his head. As much as she would love to watch her husband she needs to get the kids ready.

When she went into the old nursery, Mrs. Potts was already one step ahead of her but was definitely in need of some help.

Charlie was jumping up and down on the bed and Sky was singing into her hair brush. Bottom line was neither were listening to the woman who was just simply trying to do her job.

Belle cleared her throat and both children immediately froze. "Are you serious?" Belle crosses her arms and glared at both children in turn. "Poor Mrs. Potts has to deal with you two acting like this."

"Oh, it's quite alright dear. They are entertaining that's for sure." Mrs. Potts shook her head and chuckled. "Right you are." Belle agreed.

"Charlie get off the bed and come over here." Belle started to help him get ready while Mrs. Potts handed the attire for Sky to wear that day.

"Did both of you brush your teeth?" Belle asked. "Yes." They both said in unison.

"Good. We're ready to go."

The family gathered in the foyer and Belle and Adam helped Sky and Charlie put their cloaks and mittens on. While the children waited by the door with Lumiere, Adam put Belles cloak on for her. "What a gentlemen." Belle teased. "Only for you." Adam replied and put on his own.

"Lumiere, shouldn't you put a cloak on?" Charlie started. "Oh I'm not coming with you, I have to watch after the castle. But bring me back a scone will you?" Lumiere winked.

"Ready children?" Belle asked as Lumiere opened the door. They nodded excitedly.

Lumiere held the door open for them and Belle put her hood up because of the light wind.

The family of four walked outside with the two children running ahead and the couple walking behind and holding hands.

"Don't run too far!" Adam called to them.

Sky slowed down to a walk but Charlie kept running and laughing.

"Charlie! It's time to come back towards us!"

A big, black stallion came from out of nowhere and the rider bent down and scooped the little boy up from the ground.

"Charlie!" Belled started to run towards the horse but Adam held her close.

In just a few second more stallions came from the tree line and circled them. Blocking any path out. The three huddled together and looked around.

Belle kept her eyes on her son, on the horse right in front of them. The horse that King Daniel was riding on.


	16. Chapter16

**Hello everyone! I am so deeply sorry for the amount of time I had you all wait. Unfortunately I almost completely gave up on this fic and honestly writing in general. Due to the lack of time and self doubt I put the effort away for a while. My really good friend and I were talking the other night and she encouraged me to keep going. Now that my first year of college is over and I am free...I decided to pick this back up again. I looked at countless amounts of fanart for some inspiration and read other fics to boost my energy. So...without further ado here is another chapter! I hope I made up for the lack of updates...again I am so sorry! This will be a longer one; as my gift!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emily, who really encouraged me and gave me the confidence I needed.**

Belle woke with a start and heaved. It was just a dream. Charlie was safe. It was only a dream. She began to slowly sit up and rubbed her palms along her head. Another damn headache.

She moved her hands away from her face and noticed that to her annoyance, she wasn't in her and Adam's bedroom. She was actually in a servant's room. Belle became very confused. The servant quarters are on the basement level. The only person who ever came down here was Babette. She did this when she ran out of surfaces to dust and it gave her something to do; Belle assumed.

So what was she doing sleeping down here? Did someone put her here?

The room was rather small compared to the guest and master bedrooms. No one has slept down here in over ten years. After the curse was lifted, Adam had the humble servants move from the basement and take any room they desired that was bigger and actually had windows.

This room was dark; it certainly did not have any windows. The walls had peeling wallpaper and the metal door was rusting away.

Belle felt sympathy for anyone who had to sleep in here.

She removed herself from the lumpy bed and widened the opening of the already open door. She stepped out into the cold hallway and went up the cellar stairs. She could see that through the grand foyer windows it was well after dinner. The stars and moon were shimmering beautifully tonight.

It was probably nearing the time where everyone was getting ready to fall asleep. The castle was quiet. Belle crept her way up the stairs and down the hallway. The candles along the wall still flickered but were nearing the end of the wax.

She passed the library door and stopped. In her peripheral vision she saw someone sitting by the fire. Finally, someone who can answer her questions and solve the mystery she woke up to.

When she walked into the library she saw a woman she didn't recognize. She slowly approached her. "Hello, may I ask who you are?" The woman looked up and glared at her. "You shouldn't be here." She snapped the book she was holding shut and practically threw it down on the table.

Belle grimaced at how the woman was handling one of her favorite books, "King Arthur."

The woman walked around Belle and headed for the exit. "You still didn't answer my question." Belle calls after her.

The woman stops and slowly turns towards her. "You're the servant who's been in a coma for a while, right?"

Belle sputters and starts fisting the material of her nightgown. "W-what?" The woman takes a few steps towards her so the two women are about a foot apart. Taking a better look at her, Belle could see that this woman was truly beautiful. She had green eyes and fiery red hair. "I am Prince Adam's new wife. Just as of a few days ago. You're the former I presume?"

All Belle could do was stare. When she finally found her voice she got angry. "You're what?" The woman smiles and steps away to resume her leave. "I think it's best," She turns to look at Belle again. "That you stop walking around looking like that." Belle looked down at herself and could see she was barefoot and wearing a dirty cotton blue nightgown that didn't even belong to her.

The woman left the room after a little giggle.

Belle stared at the flames of the fire and felt the urge to scream. A coma? Adam's new wife? What has happened here and how long was she even asleep for?

She came to the conclusion she needed to find Adam. She needed to understand what was going on and why.

She stormed from the library to the master bedroom. She burst through the doors and walked through the big space searching for her husband. When she got closer to the bed she saw obscene activity. She blushed and ran from the room. She gently closed the doors and leaned against them, breathing heavily. Whatever she saw was not Adam and that woman from the library, thankfully. She couldn't see any faces but both heads had brown hair, so Adam's and that woman's features didn't fit. She was thanking God that they didn't notice she interrupted either. They seemed awfully busy.

She's only been awake for approximately five minutes and not a single thing has made any sort of sense.

Maybe she would find him in the study. Belle made her way back down the hallway, biting her lip. What if every room she went into was just running into another unfamiliar face? It was like she's been transported to a whole new dimension.

She peeked into the study. Adam was sitting there at his desk and writing aggressively onto a piece of parchment. She stepped into the room slowly and played with her wedding ring nervously. If he got a new wife, does he not care for her anymore?

"Adam?" Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He shot his head up and turned to her.

In seconds her feet were off the ground as he hugged her fiercely. "You're awake!" He set her down gently and started pecking her lips continuously. "Adam-" She kept trying to talk between kisses. "Adam." She says more sternly and he stops. "What happened?"

He tucks hair behind her ear and sighs. "A lot has happened…" He clenches his jaw. "Which occurrence are you referring to?"

She pales. "What more could there possibly be?" Belle pulls away from him and quickens her breath. "I wake up in a servant's room alone in the basement and then I'm in a nightgown that's not even mine. I walk up here looking for you all confused and I find some random woman in the library. She claims that she is your wife and I am now a servant who's been in a coma for God knows how long."

Adam grabs her hand. "Honey, please breathe…"

"Also there are people making love in our bed!"

Adam pulls her into his chest and rubs her back. "Please let me explain everything."

He leads her to a bedroom that used to be occupied by her father. "What are we doing here?" Adam pulls down the covers and climbs in. "This is my room now. My father occupies our former master bedroom." Belle follows him into the bed and realizes something. "Oh...god. Where are our children?"

"Let me start from the beginning.." He pulls her into his chest once again and strokes her hair. "Do you remember our walk and they...grabbed Charlie?" Belle starts to tear up. "That wasn't a dream?" She could feel the shake of Adam's head. "No, lovely, unfortunately not.."

"My father grabbed Charlie and you kept trying to get to him. I was scared that you would succeed and he would make the horse trample you. I couldn't let him do that." Adam's voice wavered as he continued. "You started to get very panicked and it led to an anxiety attack. You passed out in my arms. Sky started to get scared and confused about everything. My father and his men then led us into the castle. He made rules and everything started changing. You didn't wake up for several weeks. I was terrified for you so I hired a doctor who checked on you regularly. You stayed alive but there was no explanation as to why you wouldn't wake up." Adam slowed the strokes on her hair. She could tell this has been a hard few weeks when she wasn't around.

"Sky is safe with your father in the village. She's out of harm's way because Daniel isn't interested in her. She writes to me a lot and she misses you dearly." Belle could feel the rising tension in the room.

"And Charlie..?"

Adam cleared his throat. "He is residing in my father's other kingdom...so I can't get to him because I don't know where it is…" He let out a breath of hot air on her face.

Belle choked out a sob. "How could you!" She escaped his arms and fled from the room, then later the castle.

When making it to the rose garden, her feet were all muddy and sore. She fell into the snow and continued to cry.

There were so many questions still unanswered. Although there was one thing she knew for sure: she wanted her children safe and sound back in her arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Belle was scrubbing away fiercely at the kitchen floor. Her breath was hot against the back of her hand.

Mrs. Potts gently takes the brush away from her. "Perhaps you need a break from cleaning. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Belle sits back on her heels and crosses her arms. "No, I do not." She snaps. The older woman sighs and gets to her feet. Belle tears up. "I'm sorry. I've been getting angry at everyone for no reason. I would love a cup of tea."

Mrs. Potts goes to put the pot of water over the fire. "It's completely reasonable. You lost your husband, your children and basically your life…" She trails off. "Oh Belle, I am so sorry this all happened to you."

She sighs and wipes her forehead off with the sleeve of her servant dress. "It just happened so quickly. I wasn't even conscious for any of it." The young servant sits down at the kitchen table.

"Not even all my questions are answered yet." She states. "What happened to Adam? He would answer your questions." Mrs. Potts assures her.

A blush spread across Belle's cheeks. "I've been avoiding him since I woke up from the coma basically." Mrs. Potts raises her eyebrow in question. "I'm mad at him." She admits. "I'm terrified for Charlie."

Mrs Potts takes Belle's hand in her own. "Adam did all he could to make sure that didn't happen but once King Daniel brought his own men in, he didn't have any choice but to listen and negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Belle sits up a little straighter. "Made sure Charlie wasn't put in harm's way." The woman clarifies. "While yes, he was taken from his parents...Adam at least made a deal with the King to have the boy be treated as he should. Properly fed, dressed, proper sleeping arrangements, and the like."

Belle nods solemnly. "That makes me feel a little better but he must be so scared."

"You should talk to Adam, dear. He loves you so much and he doesn't want you angry with him."

Belle nods. "I should have let him tell me the whole story before coming to conclusions." She stands. "I'll go see him now."

After knocking on the study door, it opens right away.

"Hi." She says shyly.

"Hi." The Prince replies.

"I'm very sorry I got so angry and have been avoiding you. Mrs. Potts told me what you did." Adam moves out of the doorway to let her enter the room.

"What did I do exactly?" He chuckles lightly. She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles. "The deal you made with your father to make sure our son stayed safe."

"Ah, that." He shrugs. "It didn't feel like I did enough."

Opening her mouth to answer, she closes it. What sounded like the right thing to say? It was such a complicated situation. "You did what you could. I was asleep and useless." She pulls away and wipes her sweaty palms on her dress.

"You can't control something like that." Adam rubs her shoulders.

After visiting for a little bit on the loveseat that sits in the study, Adam stops and looks in her eyes. "You look so tired."

"I am. I've been helping with a lot of cleaning. It's my job now."

Adam glares at the opposing wall. "I can't believe my father is doing this to us. The least he could do is let you stay in the village with your father and Sky."

She shrugs. "I'm assuming it's so he can keep an eye on me." She looks at her former husband. "How's that wife of yours?" Belle couldn't keep the venom out of her tone.

Adam scoffs. "I wouldn't know. We barely see each other. The last time I saw her was when we did the marriage thing." Taking her hand, he kisses her wedding ring. "At least we still have this." She nods in agreement.

"They can't take our love away."

**This new situation in Belle and Adam's life is confusing so if you find anything needs clearing up, I'll apply to it in the next update. **

**Feel free to follow me on Tumblr- drowninginroses8 -. I write some stuff there and post random things about fandoms. If you are interested give me a follow and let me know on that account that you are from FFN and "A False Ever After". Thank you as always for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
